


FF12 Drabbles

by EtrianHexer



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtrianHexer/pseuds/EtrianHexer
Summary: A collection of short drabbles I’ve written. First chapter contains Basch/Noah.





	FF12 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting on this site. So I’m, uh, a little nervous. But if anyone stumbles across this and gets any enjoyment out of it, I’m happy. The drabbles aren’t in any specific chronological order, though the last ones do take place around the end of the game.

The sudden passion encased in a wrapping of lust brought their lips together, their mouths joined, teeth clashing, tongues entwined.

Oh how sinful and wrong it was. But oh how right and blissful it felt. 

—-

Joined together, gasping, rasping. Moans of pleasure, quivers of ecstacy, a glimpse of satisfaction.

—-

”We, ah, s-shouldn’t-”, Noah gasped. His brother’s mouth on him felt much too hot, Noah’s senses heightened and ready to combust. 

—-

Rough and firm with no hesitation. Gabranth took what he sought, and what he sought was his brother.

—-

The sound of skin slapping, muffled voices echoing. Limbs entangled, a mouth biting down a pale neck. The final erratic movements before release, a tight hole filled to the brim with semen, accompanied by a deep moan.

—-

A reunion with a somber mood. Unspoken words, untaken actions. Hopes and dreams of a better life; of a better ending. 

—-

Lying on a hospital bed. Blinding lights, softly whispered words, a hand on his shoulder. Gabranth wanted to keep his eyes closed. But Basch could tell he had awoken. Slowly regaining his vision, he gazed at his twin. All had ended. It was time to start anew. 

”How am I still alive.”, it was barely a question. More of a statement.  
”’Twas truly a miracle.”, Basch sat on the edge of the bed, gazing so longingly, so tenderly at his brother.  
”We were sure that we lost you, there, in the Strahl.”  
”But I’m here, now.”  
”So you are.”  
...  
”And I couldn’t be happier.”, Basch tried a smile, though it ended quite strained.  
”What, glad you can stay by Queen Ashe’s side now?”, smirked Gabranth. Oh how Basch missed his cheeky brother. So they both smiled.  
”You know what I meant.”, said the older twin, still smiling.  
A moment passed by.  
”I still love you Basch. Exactly the same as I did back then. It’s how I became so enraged. Because I cared about you, cared about our land; that when you left, you abandoned us both.”

”But that was in the past. I want to forget about that now. I want to build a future, a land for us both.”  
Basch gripped Noah’s hand.  
”It’s about time... that we can be together again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing FF12 for the first time 3 weeks ago, and I’ve been completely hooked into it. Most of the characters are really interesting and well written, and the amount of handsome men is too much for my heart to handle (I love Balthier, Basch, Gabranth and Cid the most).


End file.
